


Sleepy

by Handle_one



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little bit of angst, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handle_one/pseuds/Handle_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Sherlock after a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy piece I couldn't get out of my head.  
> No beta and I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did.

He slowly stretches his arms over his head. An exciting case led to 3 days without sleep. Once the case had been successfully solved he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Essentially, he sat down, passed out, and fell over. 

There was a blanket draped over him and the familiar smells of home and tea warm him as he inhales. He turns his head as the smell of tea becomes stronger. 

John. His John. His John walking toward him with 2 cups of tea. He smiles at the sight of John coming closer. 

"Hey there, sleepyhead. I wasn't sure if you were ever going to wake up,” John chuckles, “you’ve been out for 18 hours." John sits on the coffee table while setting the tea down next to himself. “This case took a lot out of you. You need to start taking better care of yourself so this doesn’t happen after every case. You’re not a young man anymore,” he teases. 

Sherlock grins up at the happy face and reaches for John’s hand. John kneels down and leans forward placing a soft kiss on Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock turns, sighing into the kiss and pulls John on top of him. 

"There's not much room here for two grown men. I think the bedroom is a better idea,” John smirks. 

Sherlock smiles at him sleepily, “comfortable here,” and buries his face into John’s neck, enjoying the comfort of having John close. He rolls them both over to lie on their sides facing each other, closing his eyes again. John giggles while putting his arm around Sherlock and settles in for a nap.

 

 

Sherlock stretches, again smelling the familiar blend of home and tea, realizing this time he is in his own bed. His bed. Sleepily, with eyes still closed, he reaches out only to find the bed empty and cold. ‘Of course I'm alone. I'm always alone. John would never,’ repeats in his mind. He rolls over and curls tightly into a ball. “Oh god," he moans.

 

“Sherlock, are you awake now?” John enters with two cups of tea. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to wake up today. You’ve been asleep for 18 hours. That case took a lot out of you." John puts their tea on the nightstand and crawls in next to Sherlock. "Budge over, you don't need this much of the bed. I may be shorter, but I still need as much space as you do."

 

John takes in Sherlock’s curled up form and gently places a hand on his shoulder, "you had the dream again didn't you?" John curls around him and slides his arm across Sherlock's waist pulling him closer, "I'm here now. Not going anywhere. You know that," and places a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

 

Sherlock rolls over and wraps his own arm tightly around John's waist, "it's just, sometimes...I was alone for so long." He buries his face into John's neck.

 

"You're overtired, you need more sleep," John gently runs his fingers through Sherlock's hair. "You need to take better care of yourself. You're not getting any younger," John teases, "just sleep now."

 

Sherlock leans up and kisses John gently on the lips, "Only if you stay with me."


End file.
